supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Beatrix Badwin
Biography Another Beatrix Badwin (July 4, 1856 - February 28, 1886) is the Another counterpart to Beatrix Badwin. She praises Another Canada, never witnessed a war, and died via starvation compared to her normal counterpart. A notable act in her life includes babysitting Marilou the Otter's great-great-grandfather Orlando Otter (AKA Another Oswald Otter) in 1885 (when Orlando was 2-3 at the time) Personality Unlike her normal counterpart, she is kind-hearted and cooperative and makes useful inventions rather than life-threatening machines. As a result, she is well-liked by the Team Terrific 10 alliance and lets her join them in the episode, The Gang's All Here. In addition, she is instead made fun of by the villains, especially her Normal counterpart, who seems to be jealous of her. She also is in love with Huizong/Hideki. At first, the crushes were merely hinted until it became official in the episode Canada-Taiwan Couple. Quotes Wait, I know what you're saying, You want me and the guy who is a Taiwanese Imperial Japan serviceman to hook up? ~ Another Beatrix asking about Huizong/Hideki How could a six-year-old perform surgery, vivisection on live humans and kill so many people, he killed so many! My, how clever for a young lad! ~ Another Beatrix amazed by Toshio Samo. Oh my god, Huizong is so hot, don't you think so? ~ Another Beatrix on Huizong to Normal Nicole You're f***ing sexy! ~ Another Beatrix to Huizong Huizong, Meimei's fraternal twin brother, he had a pale, round, youthful face, he is quite lean, he had a soft tone of voice when he spoke Japanese and Mandarin, but full of sadism and cruelty, he was a very fine-looking lad with a short stature and petite, much like his sister, when he had his shirt off, I couldn't read Mandarin Chinese, so Sun Wei translated it, it said To Kill, To Destroy, To Punish, To Enslave, he also had a tattoo of the Taiwan flag, it read Taiwan underneath, his home country, he was bought to Japan via assimilation. ~ Another Beatrix on Huizong Well, I was forced into prostitution during my final days, I was kidnapped by these men, brought to somewhere hidden in Canada, I was raped, day and night, then they left me to die when they locked the door, I died of starvation 6 weeks later, I never gotten pregnant, which was lucky, as I wasn't ready to be a mother yet ~ Another Beatrix on her final days. One time in that Ghost universe, I was in Canada with Huizong, and some POW dude who was captured by the Japanese, he called me a scoundrel for dating a Japanese soldier, and Huizong told him to f*** off in Mandarin, he got angry when he told him that he was Chinese, He yelled he was Taiwanese, he said, same thing, then Huizong said it wasn't the same thing, his wife told him to leave me and Hui-kun alone, one time, in Taiwan, Huizong beat up a Chinese guy for saying that Taiwan was apart of China, both men got arrested by police, in Ghost Taiwan, you are not allowed to say that China owns Taiwan, ever, to avoid political issues between Taiwan and China I like the qipao Hui-kun got me, It's so pretty, it's red and purple in color ~ Another Beatrix on her qipao Huizong got her 20th 19th mixed century relations are frowned upon by some spirits, the derogatory term is "Century Breeder", but many countries in the ghost world don't have it, ~ Another Beatrix's explanation on the criticism of her and Huizong's relationship. Huizong's French is poor, I speak it fluently, every time he tries, we burst out laughing, and he says in poor English and a mix of Mandarin and Japanese "Xiao Beatrix, no raugh!" Appearance Her appearance differs greatly from her Normal counterpart. Prior to her death, she has dirty blonde hair in a bun with green eyes. She wears a pink Victorian-era dress and purple hat with a rose attached to it and green high heels. As a ghost, her dress is heavily stained and sports a messy bun. The rose is also missing from her hat. When in modern clothing, she often wears a cheongsam (qipao) that was given to her by Huizong, sometimes she wears motorcycle-punk like gear, much like Huizong, she may also have her hair down. Trivia *Like many Another Counterparts to villains, she is considered to be an ally to the Team Terrific 10. Category:Another Counterparts Category:Canadian Ghosts Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:People born in 1856 Category:People born in July Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Ghosts Category:People with Blonde Hair